


Save Some Kindness For Yourself

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, KasuSaaya is very good, Short & Sweet, arisa is lonely but too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Saaya and Kasumi are together when Kasumi gets a text.Short KasuSaaya
Relationships: Toyama Kasumi/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Save Some Kindness For Yourself

"If I bought a horse, we wouldn't need to take the train."

"Hmm... that's possible. Could you take care of a horse?"

"No... Maybe. If Saaya was there to help me!"

"Fufufu, I better read up on horses then."

Saaya was all smiles and laugher when she got home, Kasumi in tow behind her. They hadn't done anything special, just looped around the shopping district to run a few errands, but Kasumi's company had kept Saaya entertained. Having the vocalist tag along really broke up Saaya's ordinary routine.

"Horses eat carrots and apples, I know that! We just need- eh?" Kasumi stopped talking because her phone beeped. "Oh, that must be mama." She said, fishing it out.

As Saaya set down her groceries, Kasumi began furiously typing. In no time at all the girl's focus shifted, Kasumi was now fully engrossed in her text conversation.

Kasumi seemed so involved... would she notice if Saaya blew in her ear? Saaya giggled at the thought. She watched as Kasumi's facial expression became sad.

"Something happen?" Saaya asked.

"Arisa is saying getting is impossible for high schoolers," Kasumi said, her voice low. "And plus getting space for it would be impossible."

"...did you suggest the Ryuuseido?" Saaya asked, already knowing what happened.

"Ya... she said no..." Kasumi said, disappointed. "Well, it doesn't matter. She sounds really lonely, maybe we should say hi!"

"Ahh..." Arisa was lonely? That's no good. Ideally, the two of them would go keep her company, there was just one problem. "Kasumi, I'd love too but I have more to do at home." A hollowness appeared in Saaya's chest. Saaya hated when this happened, but she had to be strong. It would be selfish to keep Kasumi to herself after all. "Well, we can't leave her alone! You go without me." Saaya said, forcing her lips upward.

They stood in silence, and Saaya's face turned to normal. Kasumi looked at her like an alien.

"Are you sure Saaya?"

"Of course." 

"Really really are you sure Saaya?"

"Kasumi, you're acting kind of weird."

Kasumi stood straight. "Would you be happy if I left?" she asked.

That word choice was... targeted, like Kasumi had read Saaya's intentions. Of course, Saaya wanted Kasumi to stay with her but...

Before Saaya could think of a reply, Kasumi walked towards her.

"You're very kind Saaya," Kasumi said, coming closer. "I thought I told you to save some of that kindness for yourself. If you're going to give me a fake smile and act all nice again, then I'll cry."

The two stood face to face, so close they could hug. Kasumi's expression and her words were entirely serious, and though there were no tears in those purple eyes Saaya believed every word Kasumi said. Such a powerful statement could only lead to one response.

Saaya laughed.

"Saaya, don't take me lightly!" Kasumi said, but she was softening as well. Who knew such a serious mood could be broken so quickly.

"Thank you, Kasumi. I would be very happy if you stayed with me." Saaya said, shaking the last of her giggles. "Just a little longer? And then maybe we can visit Arisa together?"

"Sounds good. If Saaya is happy, then I'm happy." Kasumi replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has 5 KasuAri drafts  
> Also Me: posts the short KasuSaaya he made owo
> 
> Join Kasumicord to appreciate Kasumi https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY


End file.
